


The Sticky, Licky Sweets I Crave

by Soul4Sale



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn’t know what to think about the latest thing that Dogmeat had brought him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sticky, Licky Sweets I Crave

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write, and couldn’t think of a prompt or anything, so my buddy James gave me the prompt ‘pineapple’ and this happened. xD I’m pretty happy with it, and I hope you guys enjoy~

Derek didn’t know what to think about the latest thing that Dogmeat had brought him. 

When he’d first seen the oddly spiky… Thing in his dog’s mouth, he’d immediately told him to drop it. Something like that couldn’t have been good for him. Feeling it over in his hand, he found it was rather heavy, and the green bit at the end felt different than any vague excuse for vegetation he’d ever seen. It pricked his hand a little as he moved it between them, and his furrowed brow only have a hoarse chuckle leaving Charon’s lips. 

“Do you not know what that is?” He questioned, crossing his arms absently over his chest as he rested his weight on his other foot. The human worked the pineapple over in his hand a few more times, looking it over like it might try to bite him. It seemed his scientific mind couldn’t process this odd thing.

“No, I’ve never seen anything like it.” Frowning, the scientist set it butt down on his palm, pursing his lips and trying to ascertain what this thing even was. They _were_ awfully close to Oasis, even if it seemed like a hard find, maybe it had come from there.

“It’s a pineapple.” Charon told him, stepping over carefully to take it from the other, “It’s a fruit. Ahzrukhal had them, sometimes, when he could get his hands on them, used them to garnish his drinks.” He added that last bit at the confused look on the other’s face. 

“Where did it come from? Obviously, Dogmeat found it…” Curious, the human found a rock nearby and sat down, looking the fruit over again. 

“We must be close to Oasis. That’s where Ahzrukhal would get his from. The place that Three Dog speaks of, with the green trees.” That gravelly voice explained, and he pulled a switchblade from his pocket, holding out his free hand for the curious object. “Give it here, I’ll show you how to eat it.”

With it passed over, Derek watched in rapt fascination as the Ghoul peeled off the top layer of spiky skin and cut out a chunk for the smaller to eat. Pinning it between the blade and his thumb, he held it out for his lover to sample, biting into his tongue when the noiret sucked the juice clean off. The fruit was sweet, almost too much so, but the juice was nice, as was the feel of that leathery skin against his mouth, and the knife almost pressed to his cheek only presented a level of danger he found fascinating. By the time the first piece was finished, there was a little color on the younger’s cheeks, and his lips were wet and sticky, almost kissable as they parted for a few shaky breaths.

Those milky eyes watched him quietly for a moment before his head jerked and he handed the pineapple off to Derek.

“Be cautious.” He whispered, standing and grabbing his shotgun while the other put the pineapple away in his bag. Another fight looked to be their current plans, as much as he would have enjoyed something a little different. The Wasteland never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I’m glad to say I finally am putting out work again. OuO I hope you guys enjoy this, it was a lot of fun to write. ; u;


End file.
